


Something Different

by bellamyblaek



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblaek/pseuds/bellamyblaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is extremely grateful that Bellamy introduced her to Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short and i can't write at all i'm so sorry

“Morning, Lexa,” Bellamy Blake sent the girl sitting at his kitchen table a groggy smile.

“Oh, morning, Bell,” Lexa smiled back.

“Hey, I just want to thank you so much for giving me a place to stay. It’s just.. ever since Costia left me..”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Lex,” Bellamy cut across her. “It’s fine. I get it.” He sent her another smile.

“You seem tired,” Lexa remarked, taking a sip from the glass of orange juice she’d helped herself to a few minutes previous.

“Oh, uh, yeah..” Bellamy blushed, scratching at the back of his neck. As if on cue, his boyfriend, Murphy, sleepily stumbled into the kitchen, hugging Bellamy from behind and whispering something in his ear that made him blush a shade redder.

Lexa smirked to herself. Sure, she missed Costia. There was no disputing that. She missed her kisses and her voice and her smile and her body and the way their hands fit together perfectly, but Costia had moved on. Fell in love with someone else – Raven Reyes, the local _mechanic_ , of all people – and Lexa just had to live with that. But she was happy for Bellamy. They’d been friends forever – hell, Bellamy’s mom had practically raised her herself – and she was happy that he’d found someone. She wasn’t going to let her jealousy get in the way of that.

“Hey, morning, Lexa,” Murphy smiled at her.

“Morning,” Lexa smiled back, finishing off her bowl of cereal.

“Did Bell tell you we’ve got a few people coming over for dinner tonight?” he asked.

“No..” she frowned, her voice trailing off as she stood up to put her dishes in the sink. “Who?”

“Uh.. Octavia, her boyfriend, Lincoln, and our friend, Clarke.” Bellamy smiled.

“Clarke Griffin?” Lexa asked, a look of surprise spreading across her face.

“Yeah.. Know her?” Murphy asked, making his way over to the cupboard to get himself some cereal.

“Uh.. Not exactly..” she responded. “She went out with that Finn guy, right? Finn Collins?”

Bellamy nodded. “Why?”

“He, uh, he used to date Costia’s new girlfriend, Raven.”

“Wait, Raven? As in _Raven Reyes_ Raven?” Murphy asked, spinning around to face the two.

“Yeah.. Why?” Lexa asked.

Murphy directed a smirk towards his boyfriend, causing him to blush and protest, “ _One time_ , Murphy! One time!”

“What?” Lexa asked, looking from Bellamy to Murphy. He just shook his head, chuckling to himself.

That night, all five were sat around Bellamy’s kitchen table, sharing stories, laughing together. It was nice, but Lexa just couldn’t help but notice that Clarke just would not stop staring at her. She felt self-conscious. Had she said something to offend her? Done something wrong? She just couldn’t get her head around it. So when Clarke volunteered to wash the dishes after dinner, Lexa immediately offered to help.

“We’ll get it done quicker if there’s two of us, right?” she said. Really, all she wanted to do was confront the blonde about why the _hell_ she kept staring it her, so the “told you” she saw Octavia mouth in Bellamy’s direction (and the eye-roll that he sent in return) really confused her.

“I suppose we will,” Clarke smirked. As the two girls began to make their way towards the sink, Octavia muttered some excuse about the bathroom, and Lincoln said something about a phone call. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Useless, right?”

Lexa chuckled. “Tell me about it. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“Knock yourself out,” Clarke chuckled, picking up a plate.

“Why were you staring at me?” Lexa asked, nervously biting her lip.

Clarke glanced back over at her, looking her up and down before putting the plate back in the sink and making her way back over to the brunette. “Why was I staring at you?”

“Yeah..” Lexa mumbled, looking down at her feet. Clarke pushed her chin up with her index finger, making Lexa look at her before she softly kissed her. Lexa was shocked.

“That’s why,” Clarke said, before smashing her lips against Lexa’s, making the brunette grab onto the countertop to stop herself from falling over. Lexa kissed back just as roughly.

Costia never kissed her like this. She was always so gentle, so caring. She didn't kiss her like Clarke did. Like she could _devour_ her. Clarke was like a breath of fresh air, and right now that was all Lexa needed.


End file.
